


Problematic Realizations

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Big Brothers, Implied Underage, M/M, Secret Crush, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian was harboring some not so brotherly feelings for the eldest in their clan of birds… and Jason was the only one to notice this, perhaps due to experience. His methods of righting the situation were oh so wrong however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Jason could be an ass. He knew this well. And at times he liked nothing better than tormenting, taunting, and putting on the sass for the rest of the bat family.

But that did not mean he didn’t care… in his own way. Not at all.

So when he had discovered that Damian was harboring some not so brotherly feelings for the eldest in their clan of birds, he felt a strong sense of deja vu from his own Robin days, and had to make the situation better for the little Bat-bird.

Of course, there was no fun in it for him unless he made things interesting- _hilarious_ , while doing so.

So after his epiphany, during a bored night of his route’s patrol, he set out right this not so obvious wrong in their world.

It was not hard to lure Robin away from the pack. A few choice words, a taunt here and there, and the spunky kid was on his tail chasing him across the rooftops.

Stopping abruptly just so the kid slammed into his back unexpectedly was just an added bonus.

When Damian’s boot came soaring at his head, he only laughed and spun out of the way, grabbing a handful of hood and using it to shove the kid into the wall, cheek pressed against the brick.

“Unhand me Todd!” He spat, flailing his arms backwards in poor attempt to grab hold of him.

“Aww… is that the way to treat someone trying to help you? I don’t think so brat.” He snickered, pressing harder against the back of Damian’s neck, forcing his face to smoosh uncomfortably tight against the gritty bricks.

The kid hissed in response, eyes narrowing behind white lenses.

“If this is your way of trying to ‘help’ anyone, it’s no wonder you visit Arkham more often than you do the cave!” He snarled, twisting in the man’s grip. “And last I checked, _Todd_ , I was doing just fine before _you_ decided to make things difficult, distract me, and steal _my_ utility belt. Explain yourself!”

“Awfully confident of you to make demands when _I’m_ the one who has _you_ pinned to the wall. Ah well, let’s get to the point.” He shrugged, letting go of the boy abruptly, and immediately dodged the nerve strike headed for his neck thereafter.

“You have five seconds to explain before I knock you off this building. Without a grapple…” Damian growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Jason only grinned.

“Well, here’s the thing Baby-Bat…”

“I am not an infant you ingrate-“

“Ah, ah, ah… talking here.” He huffed playfully, wagging a finger in the kid’s face, earning a snap of teeth far too close for comfort. “See it’s come to my attention that you want in Dickie-bird’s pants.”

At this, much to Jason’s amusement, Damian erupted into sputters and flaming cheeks, a reaction the exact opposite of what Jason was expecting with Damian’s typically stoic attitude.

“That- that is not…”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“Psh… save it kid. He was _your_ Batman, and pretty much the only human being on this planet that can handle being around you 24/7 without wanting to kill you or themselves. That’s pretty self-explanatory.”

The boy gaped at him.

“Are…are you insinuating that _you_ \- that Grayson… Drake even… with _Father_?”

“A bad habit that might very well come with the tunic… but I can really only speak for myself. Now, Dick and B fought like an old married couple. Babs was definitely smitten, although Dick did the pursuing, and re- _Tim_ …? Dick says he’s not sure if the obsession was with the old man or the ones wearing the scaly greens.”

Damian made a disgusted face.

“Those are hideous and highly inappropriate.”

“Dick has no fashion sense and likes to show off his ass.”

“Point taken.”

Jason snickered.

“We’re getting off topic… now, Dick?”

“It is… complicated.” The boy admitted hesitantly, brow wrinkling in annoyance. “And if you utter a single word of this- I _know_ where you live. Several locations in fact. I will find you, and you are required to sleep some time.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed.

“Please, why the hell would I tell anyone when I can watch things play out on their own? I’m guaranteed a helluva good time.” He smirked stepping forward to wrap an arm around the boy’s shoulder.

“Todd…” Damian gave a warning growl, tensing and the leather clad appendage settled upon his cape.

“Hush young grasshopper… this is what you need to do…”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The day had started off typical for one Dick Grayson.

He had woken up at three in the afternoon after a long restful day, something that was uncommon, yet pleasant in their line of duty.

Alfred gave him disapproving looks as he sat at the table, eyes half lidded with residual sleepiness, a large bowl of sickly green cereal in front of him as he chomped away noisily.

It was only when he was down to his last few bites when that all changed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught it, promptly swallowing awkwardly, forcing himself into a frantic coughing fit as he attempted to dislodge the kernel of Crocky crunch from his windpipe.

It was only after Alfred’s quick maneuvering that he could breathe again, and without explaining himself, despite the old man’s protests, he shot off in the direction of the old Grandfather clock and raced down the cave stairs.

He stood frozen in the center of the cave, gaping, and his eyes locked onto Damian’s form currently stretched out on the mats doing crunches.

“I… _what_?” He squeaked, padding over to the boy, who looked up at him from his place on the floor with a raised eyebrow.

“Is there something wrong? You are gawking Grayson. It’s not befitting.”

Dick blinked, and worried his bottom lip.

“Damian…. What did you _do_?” he asked hesitantly, tilting his head.

Damian tensed, a frown rapidly spreading across his face, and a light blush surfacing across his cheeks.

“I… well, Todd said…” He stumbled over his words, rising to his feet as his cheeks reached crimson shades. “He- _I am going to eviscerate him!”_ He snarled, tossing his hands into the air in frustration.

It was then that realization dawned upon Dick, as his morning- _afternoon_ , became all the more interesting and unique.

“You…? _Wow_.” He was dumbfounded, because quite frankly he had never once thought that Damian had- well, any thoughts of that kind, let alone over him, and…

That should not be as _flattering_ \- should not fluster him… and…

“Maybe when you’re older, kiddo…” Dick chuckled, “but in the mean time? Ginger is _so_ not your color Dami, not with that skin tone… I think you look _way_ better raven haired.” He smirked, winking as Damian became visibly flustered, and then ultimately turned on his heel and made his way back out of the cave.

Damian could only stare after him gaping.

The boy snapped out of it quickly however and seemingly rebooted his brain with a jolt.

“…Wait, Grayson- what did you…. GRAYSON! You are not allowed to walk away from me after such a statement!” He sputtered, racing after him. “RICHARD!”

And the moment he was out of sight, Dick bolted.

For an infatuated Damian was not something he had been prepared for… and the last thing Damian needed to do was see him flustered, blushing like a fool, because… well, Damian would take it to heart that he might _not_ have been joking.

And at the moment?

Dick wasn’t sure that he really _was_.


End file.
